Kotori-chan is a Yandere for Seitekina-kun?
is a fanfiction written by Igor the Mii. Summary Kotori Minami is a yandere after Seitekina Taiyo, hunting down girls who are crushing on Seitekina Taiyo...or people that Kotori thinks they have a crush on Seitekina. Plot (Please note describing the Plot is currently WIP.) Fanfiction Chapter 1 It was a calm morning in Community City, the sun slowly raised, and as soon the light reached Room 62, Kotori woke up. She opened her eyes. "I-I think i dreamed about a certain boy...Again..." Kotori said, she walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth, but strangely, she couldn't stop thinking about the certain boy she saw in her dream. As soon she left the bathroom after brushing her teeth, she went to Room 62 again, starting to get dressed from her pajamas to her casual clothes. She walked out of Room 62 again, and went to the evalutator of the hotel, all the way to room 15. As soon she arrived, she went to the buffet room to her morning breakfast, she had a surprise: she saw the boy of her dreams! She walked up shyly towards the boy. "H-hi..." She said. "U-uh? Hello there. What's your name?" The boy asked. "K...Kotori. Kotori Minami." Kotori said. "My name is Seitekina Taiyo." The boy said his name. "Seitekina...what that could mean?" Kotori asked. "I'm sure that Seitekina means sexual." Seitekina said. "O-okay..." Kotori said. "I guess...I'll leave for a few moments, okay...?" Kotori said. "Sure." Seitekina nodded. Kotori left the buffet room. "I-I can't believe it...I saw the boy from my dreams!" She said. "I'll ensure that n-nobody takes him from me!" She said again. "Seitekina, you know i don't like this meal." A Familar voice to Kotori said next to Seitekina. "S-sorry, Eli-chan!" Seitekina said. Kotori peeked into the buffet room, and saw Eli Ayase. "Just don't do this again, okay?" Eli said. "S-sure." Seitekina said. "...Are you fucking kidding me..." Kotori whispered to herself, she suddenly heard her phone ringing. She picked up her phone, and much to her surprise, it was a message. She begins to read the message, which said "Meet me in the rooftop.". Kotori was confused, who sent her that message? She went to the Hotel's rooftop, where she saw a girl with short red hair, red eyes, and red glasses. "W-who are you?" Kotori asked. "I will not reveal my real name, but i go with the nickname Info-chan." The girl with short red hair said. "What i have to do with this?" Kotori asked. "I came to tell you something. If you really hate your love rival, i'll say that..." Info-chan said. "Say what? Are you saying i have to hurt my love rival?" Kotori asked again. "No...I mean that you should kill her." Info-chan said. "...I never murdered someone...if it's for trying to eliminate my rival, Eli Ayase, i'll surely will kill her!" Kotori said. "Don't forget, you can bring me panty shots of other girls, i can owe you a favor." Info-chan said. "Uhhh...Okay..." Kotori said, she left the rooftop. Chapter 2 Eli Ayase was visiting Nozomi in Room 61, which happened to be Nozomi's hotel room. "Eli-chi. I have something to say." Nozomi said. "What?" Eli asked. "According to the cards, there is a girl wanting to kill you." Nozomi responded. "Don't be silly, Nozomi! There's no way there's a girl out to kill me." Eli said, she leaves her room, and has the urge to go to the bathroom. "O-oh!" She runs to the bathroom. As soon she got into a stall, she heard somebody open the door. "W-who's there?" Eli said. Footsteps could be heard, and they were heading towards Eli. Somebody suddenly opens the stall door. "K-Kotori?" Eli said. Kotori's eyes were lacking their highlights, and she was holding a knife. "What are yo-" Eli said before Kotori stabbed her in the chest. She screams. Kotori kept stabbing Eli a few more times, before deciding to stab her at the neck once. Eli heavily bleeds to death, and Kotori runs to the shower, hurrying to eliminate the Evidence. Meanwhile, while Honoka and Umi were walking though the hotel's hall, and heard Eli-chan's screams. "H-HONOKA! SOMEBODY'S SCREAMING!" Umi yelled to Honoka. "Nah, they could be fliming something." Honoka said, oblivous of what's happening. "Your optimist stance will get us both in trouble again, Honoka!" Umi said. Kotori left the bathroom, her clothes were blood stains free. "Kotori-chan you know what happened on the bathroom?" Honoka asked. "N-nope!" Kotori lied, trying to hide the fact she killed Eli. "Well, okay then!" Honoka walked away. "I swear to god, Kotori, i sense something cheesy about this." Umi said, before following Honoka. "Heh...I finally eliminated my rival..." Kotori said, she suddenly gets another text message from the same unknown number. "What is it this time?" Kotori takes out her phone and looks at the text message she got. It read "Kotori, if you are reading this, i'm afraid there's another girl who is crushing on Seitekina, her name is Irina Taiyo.". Kotori gets upset and puts her phone back on her pocket. "W-what the fuck...?! His own sister has a crush on him?!" Kotori said, oblivous to the fact Irina didn't really have a crush on Seitekina. She runs off, looking for Irina...until she gets another text Info-chan. "What is it this time?" Kotori said as she took out her phone, again. The text said "Irina's on school, by the way.". Kotori put her phone back on the pocket once again, and walked to her way to the school, despite it being sunday. Once she arrives on the school, she saw Irina. "A-are you Irina Taiyo?" Kotori said. "Yes, i am, baka!" Irina yelled. "C-can you follow me to the storage room?" Kotori said. "I don't see why, baka!" Kotori walks to the school's storage room, and Irina follows her. Once the two arrive there, Kotori closes the door, and took out her knife. "W...W-w...WHAT THE FUCK?!" Irina Taiyo screamed, before Kotori stabbed her in the neck with ther knife, effectively making Irina bleed to death. Kotori opens the door and runs off, until a teacher saw her... Chapter 3 "K-Kotori! What's the meaning of THIS?!" The teacher, named Iriko Ookami yelled at Kotori about her bloodstains and her bloody knife, Kotori glares at Iriko. "...Looks like i'll have to eliminate you." Kotori runned towards Iriko and attempts to stab her. WIP Trivia *This fanfiction is mildly based on Yandere Simulator. **It's also based on a Love Live Fan-Doujin named "School Idol Days". *The "Rivals" are, in order: Eli Ayase, Irina Taiyo (who was trying to prevent Seitekina from getting a girlfriend), Nina Inabi, Umi Sonoda and Honoka Kousaka. *The Fanfiction was originally going to be called "Okuu Call! Kotori-chan is a Yandere for Seitekina-kun?!", but it was later changed.